An Immaculate night
by ShirePrince
Summary: This is my first Adventure Time fanfiction. I would like to know what you think, if the grammar and spelling is correct (note: I am not a native speaker!) and if the characters sound like the real ones. If you liked it, I'll make and publish more. The OC I used is made by me and is NOT important to me, just needed her. She may not return.


An Immaculate night

During the late afternoon, the two-headed duck still wagging outside, Jake the dog is sitting on the couch in The Treehouse playing games on Beemo. Jake, relaxed and lazy as always, is doing the opposite of what his brother, Finn the human, is doing; silently walking back-and-forth with his hands on his back. He is nervous, for today is a big day! "You okay?"Jake asks. No reply. Jake looks up over Beemo's monitor, but remains quiet. "Why is Finn dressed so fancy?"Beemo asks, pausing the game. "He has a date tonight."

"With Flame Princess?" "Nah, they broke up, remember? It's some new Princess. There is a small pause. "Switch back now, I wanna play."The evening progresses silently until the moment arrives and the doorbell starts ringing. Finn lets out a high-pitched scream. "Relax dude, it'll be fine. Just be yourself and don't take it too far."Jake says in an attempt to calm his friend down. Finn takes a deep breath and says: "Alright. Thanks bro."Finn smiles and Jake smiles back. The doorbell rings again and Finn goes down to open it. "Hello, m'lady." Finn says in his most gentlemanly voice. In front of the door stands a small lady with waist-length, wavy blonde hair and wearing a below knee-length green dress. In her left hand she was holding a blue rope to a large, red-dun Clydesdale horse.

"Hey Finn."The little lady says, blushing to her date. Finn smiles and then looks at the large horse. "Who's your friend?"He asks. "Oh, this is Roger. Don't worry, he doesn't bite. I thought we could, you know, ride him to our location."She says shyly. Finn then climbs on Roger and sits in front of her. "Have you ridden a horse before?" "No." Finn says dryly.

The ride goes well. The slow trotting pace of the horse is very comfortable. At first Kingdom-Kingdom Princess tries not to touch Finn's black suit, but soon she grows brave, decides to let go of the rope with her left hand, and gently lays it on his side. Finn blushes heavily and tries his hardest to reveal it from her, even though she can not possibly see it from underneath his white hoodie. K.K.P. hopes to get some reaction from him by laying her head on his back. She's right; he lays one of his hands on hers. She lets go of the rope completely and hugs him tightly. Both Finn and K.K.P. are getting warm, sweaty even, blushing heavily and are even wet. The contact lasts for the whole ride. They now reach a forested path. The ground is soft, mushy, and very comfortable for Roger to trot. The sky is clear and showing all her beautiful colors; orange, pink and even some blue. The alder and pine trees make a thin line, contrasting against the sky and thicker forest right next to it. The path now heads down and Roger decides to go slower. The evening has a sweet scent and the cicadas, grasshoppers and birds are all singing their songs.

Some time passes as the two hug, enjoy eachothers company and love until they reach some open grassy space. Roger comes to a standstill and starts to graze. The two hop off and Finn takes his backpack off the horse. Then he courts his date to some meters away, takes out a red and white checkered blanket and K.K.P. sits on it. Then he starts to chop wood with the axe he brought along and makes a small fire with it. He wipes away some sweat and plants his butt next to her. They roast some marshmallows, have conversations and sometimes, if they dare, even flirt a little with eachother.

Evening turns into night and K.K.P. grows gradually more tired. She rests her head on his lap and gazes up to Finn. The young boy blushes and doesn't do anything besides smiling. She smiles back and says: "You're cute."

"So're you." Finn replies. She then looks at his white hoodie and once again asks herself what wonders could be underneath there."Could you, maybe, take your hat off for me?" "Sure. Check this out!" He says and takes it off in style, revealing his long, blonde hair. K.K.P. is stunned by the beauty and sits right up holding her hands in front of her opened mouth. Her face a red shade, her body wet and hot. Finn smiles satisfied. K.K.P. suddenly feels her body screaming for his and she knows she cannot keep it back any longer.

"You okay? What's wrong?" Finn asks confused. His words strike her like meteors and it was that which broke the camel's back. She jumped right on him and started making out heavily. Their bodies hot and sweaty, the night breeze cold and soft. Finn was taken by complete surprise and he could hear Jake's words echoing in his head 'Don't take it too far.' He realized it was too late now. He did not want out either. He started kissing her back, holding her warm body tightly against his. He could feel her breasts touching his chest and all he could think about now was that he wanted more...

It was then, however, that Kingdom-Kingdom Princess regained control over her body and removed herself from his body, sitting up straight, her hands on her mouth like before she jumped on him, her body sweaty and wet, her face a shade of red. "Oh my Glob, I am so sorry! So, so, so sorry!" She kept repeating the words over and over. Finn, still lying down, looking up at her, was just as surprised. He soothed her down and decided it was time to go home. They collected Roger and both hopped on, Finn again in front. They trotted their way back without speaking a word. They did not feel bad, no, they felt better than ever before. They both knew that this was the best night of their life. For now at least.

Back at The Treehouse, Jake is peering out the window to see Finn and K.K.P. with big grins on their red faces coming back home. He smiles, he is glad they had a good time. Completely unaware of what really happened.

Finn hops off the horse and gives her a goodbye-kiss on her cheek. K.K.P. then rode off to her kingdom, waving him goodbye. Finn waves back and then goes inside.

Once on the second floor where his bro asks him how it went, he just says: "I think I'm love..."


End file.
